


Missed Opportunity

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim exhausted, falls asleep before his bondmate arrives. Will he wake up or will he miss his chance for some nocturnal activities. ,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunity

Jim fell hard on their bed.

Back hurting, feeling like the dead.

Awaiting his beloved from the lab.

Always thinking of his t'hy'la, he's so fab.

But fatigue and pain all over.

Made Jim Kirk tired, never bothering to even shower.

So he lies here all dressed, his mouth agape.

Don't worry Spock will wake him, their nocturnal activities always keeping them in shape.

So sleep for now dear soul.

Later, Spock has only one goal.

To make sweet love to you.

Forever and ever so true.


End file.
